


Cat and Mouse

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: A lot of blushing, Alucard is a jackass, Capture, Crime AU, F/F, F/M, Innuendoes, Integra is a mob boss and crazy badass, Love/Hate, Modern AU, References to the abridged series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Sick and tired of Alucard's filthy smirk and elusive ways, Integra Hellisng, mob boss and hacker extraordinaire, decides to hunt the man down and mount his head on the empty plaque saved for him, just above her work desk.Or: a one shot Crime AU





	Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

 

“Finally!” Integra sighed, leaning back in her chair. Beside her, a middle aged man looked up from his book - on  _ Churchill _ of all people - and arched a single raven eyebrow. Integra turned the monitor towards the older man. “I found his location. Romania. He’s currently contracted to be a bodyguard mission for some bint named Mina Harker.” Integra’s lips pinched. As a master hacker and mafia boss of a gang that has been generations old, Integra Hellsing’s reach was practically infinite. And yet, this one managed to evade her for so long that she was almost worried she’d have to ask  _ Seras Victoria _ for help.

ntegra grimaced at the thought of her ex-girlfriend. Yeah, she preferred to keep her distance from the skilled mercenary, bad blood and all. Seras apparently agreed with her - she was in France, while Integra headed the Hellsing Organization alone, in Britain. 

She shook her head - now was not the time to think back.

“Walter, we leave tomorrow.” Integra commanded.

Now was the time for  _ vengeance. _

 

_ “Aren’t you a pretty thing? Are you lost darling?” He whispered, a small smile curling at his lips as he watched Integra emerge from the shadows of the abandoned building. Integra’s steely cobalt eyes met the man’s own wine-colored eyes. And yet, in the lighting in the warehouse, Integra could almost believe his eyes were the color of fresh blood. _

_ Integra, however, felt no fear. “Hardly, I’m Boss Hellsing.” _

_ “A pleasure to meet you, my dear.” he practically purred, making Integra’s eyes to narrow slightly, her ire raised. She hated being a female mob boss - hotshots and jackasses like him always tried to hit on her like damned idiots. _

_ “No need for the sass.” She calmly rebuked. “Just hand over the money you owe.” _

_  H _ _ e, however, wasn’t done with his own bullshit. “I never knew the boss of the Hellsing Organization ran petty money lending operations.” He drawled, resting his cheek on the back of his hand as he leaned forward in his throne-like chair. Damned megalomaniac. “Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of hacker? Good with your… fingers?” His grin was positively vicious. _

_ “Hacker, badass, etcetera.” She curtly replied. “I also know that you’re too dangerous to send anyone to. I have few trusted in my organization - I’d rather them all live.” _

_ “I’m flattered, sweetheart.” _

_ “Don’t call me sweetheart!” Integra snapped, her patience broken. She was a leader, and she refused to be sassed by a serial killer with a God complex who borrowed from her just to open a fucking Dairy Queen. “Give me what you owe and we won’t see each other again.”  _

_ “Is that the case?” He said, his smile fading. “That’s a pity, my eyes would love to see you again, Miss Hellsing.” Integra snorted, nose wrinkling in disgust. He was a good actor, Integra noted, he almost seemed honest. No wonder he lured so many to their deaths. _

_ “It’s Boss Hellsing to you, leech.” She spat. _

_ “You wound me.” He said, clutching his heart with eyes that were practically laughing at her. She flushed in anger - she refused to be mocked! _

_ “You don’t know the half of it. Walter!” She called. _

__

__ He had managed to escape through the warehouse ducts, somehow aware that Walter’s diamond wire wasn’t able to reach that high. Integra had hated herself after that - she should have realized that Alucard just wanted to rile her up so he could escape without giving her money. It was ridiculous, however, because after hacking into the Dairy Queen’s systems, she knew that Alucard had made enough money to pay her back. He was just being difficult, and Integra was absolutely ready to make an example out of him.  She did not appreciate him.

Even if he was the first person she actually had to exert energy to find. Even if his smile was so irritating that Integra wanted to punch it,  _ hard _ . Even though he was smarter than the predictable, pretentious Police Chief Maxwell. She wanted his head mounted on her wall - she already picked out a plaque.

Walter’s entrance, however, snapped her out of her thoughts. “Everything is ready. We have the Wild Geese surrounding the area, my diamond wire is set up around the warehouse, and Alucard is detained. The chloroform will wear off any moment now.”

Integra’s lips curled into a smile. “Perfect. Thank you Walter.” She said, inclining her head towards him, and entered the warehouse.

The building’s interior was a dark canvas streaked by the moonlight coming in from the windows, and it was easy for Integra to blend herself into the shadows - she was, after all, in a jet black body suit - and she took the time to observe the unconscious thief. He was in the middle of the room, tied to a chair and gagged, with the moonlight serving as his very own spotlight. Integra smiled humorlessly. The bastard would probably preen in the limelight.

She approached him, the steady  _ click… click...click _ of her shoes her only companion. Before him, she noticed how his head was painfully cocked to the right, his face oddly unwrinkled when relaxed - he certainly didn’t seem to be as old as some of the reports speculated. In all honestly, Integra didn’t know much about him. He was a wanted serial killer, yes, and the owner of a Dairy Queen, but he rarely hung around in the same circles as anyone she knew. Perhaps he was trying to be a regular civilian?

Integra almost snorted.  _ Like anyone would think he’s normal. _

He twitched. 

Integra blinked, and sank back into the shadows, deciding to watch him first. She wondered if he’d struggle, or perhaps try to charm his way out, or maybe try to break the bindings? She was curious.

Alucard shifted some more before groggily opening his eyes. Slowly, they scanned the area around him, and then glanced down at his bindings. He tugged at them, and then a look of amusement filled him. He smiled viciously, much to Integra’s bewilderment.

“Oh Miss Hellsing, if you wanted to tie me up, you need only ask.” He said, his eyes lazily resting on her hidden form. “This is a new level of kinky, even for you.”

Integra’s face was on fire. 

She was going to  _ torture  _ him. Boil him in oil. Burn him at stake. Rip each finger off…

“My dear Integra, I can see your blush from here.” He said, his grin only growing larger.

Integra’s embarrassed flush only increased.  _ I can’t blush, I have brown skin. _

“Are you going to leave me all tied up all night, my darling Integra?” Alucard asked, his expression mockingly pouty. He, however, didn’t shut up. “I never thought you were the type. Ah, but you don’t like being called darling, do you? What did you want me to call you? Boss Hellsing? Well, I think I like the Master be-”

_ Slap _

Integra breathed heavily, her anger practically radiating off of her lithe figure. She had just…  _ Fucking hell, he won again! _ She mentally cursed. Alucard wanted her to be angry, wanted her to lose her temper and do something careless. Integra couldn’t afford that, not when she had Alucard in her grasp. All she needed was… well…

Integra didn’t want to admit that she never really needed to see Alucard - she could just hack into the Dairy Queen’s transactions and siphon from the credit card transactions until the loaned amount was taken back - but she wanted victory, damnit! She wanted to be able to pin him down and declare to him that  _ she _ was the victorious one. She wanted his head.

While she glowered, Alucard raised his head and met her eyes, an inscrutable look in his eyes. Integra held his gaze, refusing to react to the intensity in his gaze. He parted his mouth in consideration for a mere second before speaking softly.

“Harder, Master.”

Integra wanted to  _ die. _

Instead, she grabbed his collar and pulled his lithe form close, using her other hand to draw her weapon of choice, a reinforced rapier. She was going to kill him before another word can slip out of his mouth.

Alucard, however, didn’t seem to be worried at all. In fact, his grin had only widened, his pupils blown and ecstatic, as if Integra’s anger was nothing more than a thrill, as if he wasn’t going to be impaled by the most beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed, demoness. A dangerous plan hatching in his mind, Alucard suddenly lurched forward, moving his head just forward enough to collide his lips with hers and kiss her.

_ Holy Hell! _

Integra’s mind screeched to a halt at the feeling of warm, dry lips on hers. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Her mind absently registered the powerful scent of cinnamon and iron coming from him, the gentle radiation of his body, the gentle swirl of his eyes -

Most of all, her entire mind was  _ moaning _ . 

His tongue was masterful, thorough, bewitching,  _ passionate _ and after that moment of sheer chaos, Integra responded with the full force of her hatred, pressing into him and ravaging his mouth, her ego preening at the small whimper he let out. He deserved to ravaged by her, to know that she may not be the best at innuendos, but she could  _ kiss _ goddamnit.

When they parted, Integra felt a lifetime older. Her eyes never left his, lost in their depths. He seemed to feel the same - Integra hasn’t been mortified by a sassy comment yet. She was tempted, so tempted, to break the reverent silence with the question that choked her thoughts -  _ what now? _ \- but before she could do anything, Walter’s voice echoed through the warehouse.

“Boss Hellsing, we must go! Someone in the Wild Geese alerted Chief Maxwell - he’s on his way. Guessing from the CCT, he’s about 10 minutes away.” 

“Damnit!” Integra cursed. Someone betrayed them? She pushed the thought aside and turned to the bound prisoner. “You have to get out of here as soon as I untie this - we’ll settle this on a different day. Mark my words, Alucard, I  _ will _ claim victory over you.” She swore. She slashed away the ropes, but before she could leave, Alucard unexpectedly pulled her into a quick hug, making Integra freeze up in discomfort, before inclining his head and running out of the south exit. 

Integra snapped herself out of her stupor and ran out of the north exit, ready to leave and put this entire incident behind her.

 

_ Alucard couldn’t believe it. It really was Boss Integra Hellsing, and not some fake, who met him for his debt. Alucard closed his laptop, closing his eyes for a moment to remember her intense stare. Oh, a part of him was flattered by the gesture, but another part of him saw the steel of her great-grandfather’s gun in her eyes. She was nothing short of a hellion, and Alucard loved it. She was beautiful - nothing short of a goddess - not to mention her true weapon, her sharp mind. Ever since she took ahold of her mob as a child, she’d ruled with an iron fist and a silver tongue, never hesitating to peirce a rapier or a bullet through anyone except Seras Victoria and Walter C Dornez. Glancing through the list of her… achievements… Alucard could feel his soul grow elated, the wheels of his mind turning. _

_ He was going to have her, one way or another. _

 

It wasn’t until Integra Hellsing made it back to her home and stripped herself of her gear and clothing did she find the note that was so well-hidden in her back pocket. Curious, she opened it.

 

_ Dear Integra Hellsing, _

_ It was wonderful seeing you again, my dear hellion. It was a nice try, but a little blackmail and gold goes a long way with mercenaries… you can infer the rest. I hope you know that I can’t wait until see you again, so I may outsmart you once more, so I may see the way that your beautiful flush makes your skin glow. Did you know you look nothing short of a category 5 hurricane when you get mad? And I’ve always heard that you are so composed, the Ice Queen; I suppose you simply must work on your temper, Integra. Then again, fire and passion can be rather useful in the right contexts... _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Take care, _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Alucard _

 

Integra ripped up the letter and glared out the window. She was going to kill him.

Miles away, when Alucard got the faintest feeling that someone was wishing for his death, he grinned, delighted. This wasn’t going to be the last he saw of Integra Hellsing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Integra wasn't too OOC
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
